1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floatation devices, and particularly to an attachment to a sea scooter that provides the sea scooter with more stability and safety in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sea scooters are small aquatic propulsion devices utilized by swimmers, divers, and those engaged in snorkeling. A typical sea scooter is driven by a battery-powered propeller and is capable of moving a user through the water at speeds up to three knots. Sea scooters are usually designed in the shape of a torpedo and are equipped with handgrips. However, sea scooters do have some marked disadvantages. If a swimmer releases their sea scooter while in the water, the scooter is liable to float away or sink. As a sea scooter allows a diver to rapidly descend into the water, inexperienced divers may find themselves going too deep into the water when using a sea scooter. Once removed from the water, some sea scooters may be too heavy to comfortably carry manually. Further, a swimmer using a sea scooter may propel himself or herself to a considerable distance from the shore, only to have the batteries fail, and lack the strength to return to the shore.
Several devices have been proposed to address problems associated with sea scooters. French Patent 2,625,684, published Jul. 13, 1989, describes a propulsion device for a swimmer featuring three floats attached to a frame. International Patent No. WO 93/23119, published Nov. 25, 1993, shows an individual underwater propulsion means using a reaction propulsion system. United Kingdom Patent No. 2,271,935, published May 4, 1994, discloses a motorized propulsion unit for underwater use that may be placed on a user's back.
None of the above patents and publications, taken either singly or together, is seen to describe the present invention. Thus, an attachment to a sea scooter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.